Transformers: And so began The War
by Sargent 6111
Summary: This is the story of two friends, their planet and a war that will affect the entire galaxy. The full story of two legend fighting for what they want and what they believe is right.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1-The Legend begins**

Long ago in Cybertron's golden age there was no Autobot-Deception divide, Deception were inexistent and total unknowns. Autobots were not considered warriors but as defenders of the peace, Cybertron's police force, they defended innocent civilians from crime. Recently unknown terrorist attacks were on the increase and the Autobots were forces to act. Sentinel Prime led the Autobots, the last known descendant of the original thirteen transformers, under his leadership the Autobots thrived. Sentinel Prime was responsible for the capture the greatest known terrorist group known as 'X,' almost all of Cybertron believed Sentinel Prime to be the 'last prime' who in ancient legend would rescue the people of Cybertron from its greatest evil.

One who believed differently was the young Autobot cadet Orion Pax; although a loyal supporter of Sentinel Prime he believed, Cybertron's greatest evil could not have faced such an evil because it would have to be so unimaginable to be recorded in legend. Cybertron's king Alpha Trion had observed that terrorist attacks were increasing, in some cases the attacks had increased to uncontrollable that Autobot officers were overwhelmed and usually killed. At the orders of Alpha Trion, Sentinel Prime had organised all new Autobot officers into teams under highly experienced Autobot Captains. Orion (whose vehicle form was a cybertronian blue and red supercar) had been placed in a team along with four others.

Skyfire was the team's aerial officer; his vehicle form was a red and white cybertronian Jet harrier. He was also one of the team's tallest members and he prided himself on his height.

Ironhide was the team's weapons specialist. He enjoyed a good fight and was constantly looking for things to shoot. He was also very proud of his guns and took constant care of them.

Ratchet the team's medical officer was a good friend of Ironhide and they shared a similar vehicle form, Ironhide's form being a red cybertronian attack van and Ratchet's form being an red and white cybertronian ambulance. Unlike Ironhide, Ratchet was much more concerned with safety first and would not rush into a fight all guns blazing.

The final member of the team was a former gladiator called Megatronus; he had named himself after one of the thirteen original Primes. After the law banning of fighting for entertainment. He had chosen a cybertronian hover tank for his vehicle form that had been of great use in his work as a gladiator.

The team had been placed under the command of Captain who transformed into a blue, white and red car carrier truck known as Ultra Magnus.

Soon after the team's formation, small groups of friends began to form Ratchet and Ironhide already knew each other well, Ultra Magnus and Skyfire became friends because of their similar heights and Orion and Megatronus because of their similar beliefs. In particular their beliefs about the legend of the last prime. They both believed that Sentinel Prime was not the last Prime to live and that the 'great evil' was yet to be faced by Cybertron.

On their first day of work as fully-fledged Autobot officers the team were stood talking when Ultra Magnus rolled into the building, he turned in, detached from his trailer, drove in front of the team and in a firm voice "Ultra Magnus transform!" he converted in robot mode. The team instantly ran in front of their captain to stand in a precise straight-line.

Ultra Magnus turned to his team; all were waiting to hear their first orders out in the field. "We have our first mission…" Ultra Magnus paused, all had noticed that their captain's com-link was flashing. The teams hearts began to race they all knew by now that Autobot Command had received a distress call and presumably, they had chosen Ultra Magnus' team for the job. Although the team were thrilled to have been chosen they were all puzzled why an inexperienced team was selected for what was such an important job. Ultra Magnus pressed the com-link button on the right of his chest, "Ultra Magnus here," he said.

"Ultra Magnus, this is Autobot command we have orders for you and your team," came the reply.

"Roger Autobot Command, what are your orders?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"Magnus, Cybertron Parliament is under attack from heavily armed terrorists, the buildings defences have been destroyed and they need assistance."

"Roger Command, we'll depart immediately, Ultra Magnus out!"

The entire team had been listening intently, "We're ready Sir," said Ironhide.

Ultra Magnus smiled, transformed and connected with his trailer. In a clear commanding tone, he gave his order, "Autobots Transform and hit the road!"

Ultra Magnus drove out of the hanger door; the rest of the team also transformed and followed their captain into the great city of Iacon and onto the internationally known road known as the Iacon Speedway. Before the team embarked onto the Speedway Ultra Magnus stopped and transformed, the rest of team stopped and waited. Ultra Magnus looked up towards his aerial officer, "Skyfire!" he called, "go on ahead of us you need to rescue someone, someone very important."

"Who is it Sir?" Skyfire asked.

"Alpha Trion" Ultra Magnus replied.

No one said anything; Skyfire flew up towards the rooftops towards the parliament.

The team stopped in visual range approximately five miles from the location. They looked up at the building and their hearts sank, the building was in ruins, the walls and turret defences had been destroyed. Aerial transformers were appearing and disappearing from sight, they seemed to be keeping guard. The team activated their binocular vision; the fighting had stopped now because the terrorists had raised their flag on top of the building. The Symbol on the flag appeared to be a purple face of what seemed to resemble one of the original thirteen primes. Ratchet looked at the ground, bodies of Autobot troops lay all around the parliament building, Ultra Magnus had contacted the reinforcements they were supposed to meet and found them all to be hiding in the shadow of buildings surrounding Cybertron Parliament. They returned their vision to normal they turned around, their appeared to them no way to complete their mission Ultra Magnus sat down by the side of a building and held his head in his hands to think. Ratchet looked around him, he had only noticed Ironhide, Ultra Magnus and he was present.

"Where's Orion?" Ratchet asked, "Where's Megatronus?"

Megatronus and Orion had disappeared from the group on a turning on the Iacon speedway after Skyfire had left. They had fallen back from the group as they approached a two way turning, one turning going left towards the parliament building and the other road was under construction it raised above the buildings that would eventually lead to the far side of the city.

"Orion, follow me." Megatronus whispered,

"Where?" Orion asked but it was two late, the hover tank had fired his afterburners and was now travelling at great speeds towards the ramp. Orion without a chance to say anything just saw his friend fly off the ramp, transform and fall out of sight. Orion felt suddenly tense, he wondered how Megatronus could have so much guts. Orion muscled up his strength and transformed. He began to drive, faster and faster until his own afterburners activated and he went flying over the top of the ramp. "Transform!" Orion screamed and just like Megatronus he dived down towards the rooftops. After about five seconds Orion had reached terminal velocity and he was approaching the rooftops incredibly fast, in distance he could just about make out his friend on the rooftop he would appear to land on. He heard a loud cry towards him but the wind in his face was muffling the words to much to be able to hear. As Megatronus came nearer the words of the cry Megatronus kept repeating became clearer and clearer, "Deploy ….."

"Deploy your….."

"PARACHUTE!" Orion chute came billowing out breaking Orion's speed instantly; he glided gently towards the rooftop of which him and his companion now stood. "Wow!" Orion smiled, "That was fun."

"Come on Orion, let's hurry, they will already have the building."

They began to jump from rooftop to rooftop deep into the city towards the Cybertron Parliament building.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-Rescuing the King**

Orion and Megatronus eventually managed to reach the rooftop of a building on the west side of town approximately five miles from the location of the parliament building, unknown to them at the time they were exactly opposite to the rest of their team who were at this time were watching the building from the other side of town. The pair activated their binocular vision and examined the building closely, Orion noticed that the building facing the east side of town was much more damaged compared to the west. There were much more holes in the walls on the east side of parliament each seemingly guarded by at least one aerial transformer. By now the battle had finished, the terrorists had won, the air was silent and bodies of Autobot soldiers lay all around parliament. Megatronus noticed that not a single body with the terrorist insignia lay across the ground anywhere. Orion was not watching the ground, he was watching the curved rooftop of the building, the flag of Cybertron was being lowered and a new flag was raised in its place. The flag bore a purple insignia, like the Autobot symbol, the flag also resembled a face and coincidently it seemed to look like the face of a Prime. Orion realised this instantly, "Megatronus," Orion whispered as he returned his vision to normal, "What Prime do you think that flag is meant to resemble?"

Megatronus also looked at the flag and within seconds, he returned his vision to normal and looked at his friend "The Fall…Megatronus Prime" he replied.

"The one you were named after?" Orion asked, "How do you know?"

"Because…" Megatronus paused, "Because it looks like pictures from the legend."

Orion said nothing, instead he changed the subject, "How we going to get into the building?"

"Megatronus smiled, "Soon after my activation my creator taught me how to store two vehicle forms."

"So your first vehicle is a hover tank, what's the second?" asked Orion.

Megatronus laughed, "On the count of five jump of the building."

Orion peered down the side of the building; the drop appeared to be no less than 2000 metres to the ground.

He turned around to look at Megatronus as he began to count,

"One!"

Orion looked at the building,

"Two!"

"Wait can't we discuss this?" asked Orion.

"Three!"

"We're going to be destroyed"

"Four!"

"Oh great," Orion mumbled sarcastically as he stood at the edge of the building and closed his eyes.

"Five!"

Orion jumped. He fell for only seemed for a few seconds before he landed on what seemed to be a metallic floor, Orion could not believe he had fallen that far. Orion opened his eyes and looked down; he appeared to have landed on what looked like a large cybertronian jet fighter. Orion was just gaining his footing when the Jet fired his afterburners and Orion was sent flying. He was only just able to grab the Jet from underneath by his fingertips. Orion suddenly realised that the jet was in fact Megatronus as they were both flying towards parliament building while under heavy fire from the guards.

"One!"

Orion braced himself,

"Two!"

"I'm ready!" Orion called back.

"Three! Jump!"

Orion let go of his friend and once again was falling towards the ground, as he approached the centre of the building, he noticed a small out hanging girder above a blast hole. 'This is my chance' he thought, Orion reached out, grabbed the girder and swung inside the building knocking back two guards and finally landing. Orion lay on the floor as from every angle he was slowly surrounded by his heavily armed adversaries pinpointing their weapons at Orion's head. Closer and closer they came until they all suddenly heard a voice, "Megatronus Transform!" and similar to Orion in came Megatronus, he barrel rolled across the floor jumped to his and began shooting all enemies with his cannon in the room and smashing into the circle of bots surrounding Orion, Megatronus helped his stunned friend to his feet. Megatronus began to run but stopped at the door, "Shoot em' Orion!" Orion was shaken back to his senses he drew his gun and the two of them began to run, through the corridor chased by terrorist aerialbots into the turbolift. Megatronus ran to the console while Orion stood at the door firing down the corridor.

"How do you work this thing?" Megatronus screamed above the noise.

Orion stopped shooting and run into the lift, "what?" he asked.

"How do you work this think?" Megatronus was slightly annoyed this time.

Orion looked at the console himself; there was an up, down button on the right on the console, a big black one on the left labelled enter and a giant button in the middle labelled self-destruct.

"Which one?" Orion asked,

Megatronus looked over his shoulder, "big red one" he said as he reached down and hit the button. Orion was too late to do anything before; 'BANG,' the doors closed and the pair of them were flung to the floor as the lift shot up as uncontrollable speeds. First, the breaks snapped off, then the lift began to accelerate faster and faster until the noise was unbearable.

"We got to get out of here!" shouted Megatronus as loud as he possibly could.

"How?" shouted Orion equally loud.

"Jump for it!" Megatronus turned around and jumped at the wall, but suddenly just as he was about to hit the wall he fired his cannon at the roof and shot a hole through the wall which he flew through it into the corridor. Orion hardly managed to stomach what his friend had just done before he realised if he wasn't quick he'd be crushed, so thinking quickly he jumped at the wall but just when he thought it was too late he shot at the wall. However it was too late, Orion only managed to fire the shot but ended up flying head first in the pieces of wall which remained and he flew head first pushing the pieces to the floor that he landed on. Moments later heard a loud crunching sound as the lift was crushed on top of the lift shaft.

Orion ran around the corner and instantly ran straight into guard knocking to the floor. "Oh great" he mumbled sarcastically, he looked behind him and noticed more guards were approaching from every direction. "Really great" he mumbled again. He was trapped, surrounded by terrorists and this time with no help of escape. One distinguishable bot approached and with an evil smile he looked down on Orion, in his right hand was a large stun gun, he raised it and he fired. A few seconds past, Orion stood up and smiled. Suddenly he became drowsy, then his vision blurred and then everything went black and he fell to the floor. Just as he passed out he heard someone utter one brief command, "Take him to the Brig."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter-3 the last prime**

Orion woke after what seemed like hours with a splitting headache wearing what appeared to be handcuffs. It was dark and his optics took time to adjust, when they did Orion found himself in a very large, dark prison cell. In the distance, Orion swore that he could see someone sitting on the floor in the corner, he called out to him, "H...H...Hello" he stammered. The figure looked up, "Who's there?" he asked.

"O…Orion Pax, Autobot officer."

The figure stood up, "Orion," he repeated, "now that's another name I haven't heard for a long time."

Orion was puzzled, "do I know you?"

"I expect so," he replied, "I'm Alpha Trion."

Orion bowed, he knew who the king Alpha Trion was but he had never actually seen him before and as soon as he could see him clearly, Orion seemed to recognise him.

"You don't remember me do you and yet at the same time you do" smiled Alpha Trion.

"Yes, how do you know?" Orion asked.

The king did not answer the question instead he just said, "Let me tell you the story of me and Sentinel Prime," as he sat back down in his corner of the cell. Orion then walked over to Alpha Trion and sat next to him, Alpha Trion then began, "Many years ago, a child named Sentinel was born, as soon as his parents looked at their child they realised he was destined to be a Prime."

"What does this have to do with me?" asked Orion.

"Hold on," replied the king, "however when I asked the parents 'was there a twin?' the parents simply looked at the floor and just said 'no'"

Orion optics grew wide with interest, "What did you do?" he asked.

Alpha Trion looked at the floor, "I…broke into their house and…" he paused, "I found another child."

Orion looked up, "you what!" he whispered in surprise.

"The child had been neglected by the parents because of the superstition of the parents and the prophecy and when I examined it I understood why, the child showed the signs of a Prime."

"The greatest evil Cybertron will ever face will not appear until two Primes are born of the same bloodline. If he is killed before his time, Cybertron will fall into the grip of a strong tyranny and if he survives then Cybertron will be plundered into war: a side of Tyranny and a side for peace. The war will continue until Cybertron is restored."

"Who was this child?" asked Orion

"I took the child to the computer Vector Sigma and instead of making him a Prime he placed a memory barrier is his brain. He was no longer knew who he was and he became…Orion Pax."

Before Orion could reply, the cell was lit up brightly, blinding Orion and Alpha Trion. Then suddenly as their eyes adjusted to the bright light they heard the sound of heavy feet on the metal floor, the two stood up and looked towards the noise. A silhouette of a heavily build person in a cloak approached, closer and closer and then he stopped and the lights dimmed. Orion once again seemed to recognise the figure but because his face was covered, he could tell who it was. The only thing was that Orion couldn't place was the distinguishable symbol of the terrorists who took the Parliament building.

"Thank you your highness," he smiled evilly, "you have told me all I need to know."

The figure lowered his hood revealing his face: It was Megatronus. "Very soon will begin a Tyranny, a tyranny of the Decepticons lead by me: MEGATRON!"

Orion replied sarcastically, "New name?" he asked.

"A name that will strike fear into the heart of Cybertron itself" Megatron answered, "Orion you are the Prime from legend."

"So you're going to shoot me," Orion said cockily.

Megatron laughed, "Quite,"

"Tough"

"What!"

"If I am a Prime I am going to fight like a Prime," Orion snarled, "Do your worse Traitor!"

"Oh very well, if you insist," Orion's handcuffs were suddenly gone and his hands were free, Orion retracted his hand into his wrist drawing a sword in his place. Megatron removed his cape, flung it to the ground, and like Orion he retracted his hand and brought out a sword. They began to slowly circle each other until Orion lunged at Megatron attempting to slash his sword through his neck. Megatron blocked the attack then he counterattacked Orion, the process continued for some time as they were pushed back and forth in the large cell. Then suddenly with his superior strength Megatron knocked Orion to the floor, then, in an attempt to deliver a critical blow Megatron raised his sword high, but before he could deliver the blow Orion thrust his leg into lower torso pushed Megatron back to the floor and giving Orion time to jump to his feet. "You're a skilled fighter," said Megatron as he stood up with his back to his foe, "but you're not as cunning as Megatron." He turned holding his fusion cannon and with the scream of "FIRE!," he blew Orion straight through Orion's chest. With a huge maniacal laugh, Megatron turned and walked out the cell locking the huge blast door as he left. Alpha Trion was left to wonder how he would repair Orion before it was too late.

"Where am I?" Orion slowly opened his optics to find himself in some sort of Laboratory; it was very small for normal laboratory with very little equipment. He could only see that he was a large experimental table that he was lying on, "Alpha Trion?" asked Orion, his voice sounded different, "where are we?"

Orion looked down; he even looked different, somehow stronger. Alpha Trion was sat in the corner holding his head in his hands next two others that Orion did not know. "The Prophecy has come true," said Alpha Trion, "your memory barrier has been destroyed and you now know your true name,"

He nodded, "Yes."

"What is your true name Orion?" the king asked.

He stood up and in a clear voice he said, "Optimus."

Optimus then turned to the other two in the laboratory, "So who are you?" he asked.

The first stood up, he was green, white and red and slightly smaller than Optimus. He shook Optimus' hand, "I'm Wheeljack," he said, "Inventor and Entrepreneur."

"Nice to meet you Wheeljack," replied Optimus as the second stood up and introduced himself, "I'm Hound," he said. His had army dark green armour and was much shorter and stockier than the other two. "I made the Holograms that got us in and you out," he said, "we brought you here, repaired you, changed your vehicle form to a truck and given you a trailer that can be used to transport the injured in battle."

Optimus nodded, "Where are we?" he asked.

"In my secret lab in outside Iacon," answered Alpha Trion, "Megatron took the city, the Autobots have become renegades and we were forced to leave."

"Did the rest of the Autobots escape?" asked Optimus.

"I set an encrypted code to all Autobots telling them to rally in a disused factory 20 megamiles outside Kaon," replied Alpha Trion.

Optimus walked over to his trailer and examined it, suddenly something hit him, "What's happened in Kaon?" he asked.

Alpha Trion looked reluctant to answer, "Optimus, I am giving you temporary command of the Autobots because….Sentinel Prime was captured and taken to the Decepticon prison in Kaon."

Optimus nodded, he understood, "I won't let you down your high…"

"Don't call me that," ordered Alpha Trion, "Call me Alpha Trion Optimus, now go the Decepticons will have cracked the code by now."

"We won't let you down Alpha Trion," answered Optimus, "Wheeljack, Hound your with me Transform and Roll out!"

Wheeljack transformed into his red, green and white sports car, Hound became his dark green jeep, Optimus opened the hanger door before transformed into his blue and red truck, hooked up with his trailer and with the cry "For Cybertron!" they hit the road. Alpha Trion was left to watch as Cybertron's only hope drove to the Decepticon capital city, he shut the hanger door and looked to the floor, "For Cybertron," he mumbled.

Megatron stood in the throne room in Iacon, he stood watching as legions of Aerialbots flew through the skies destroying homes, causing carnage and shaking fear into hearts of the innocent.

"Lord Megatron!"

"What is it Soundwave?"

"Autobot code decrypted!"

"Excellent Soundwave," Megatron sat on the throne, "where is the Autobot acting leader the Autobots will have one by now," Megatron asked.

"Unknown."

Megatron slammed his fist on the armrest, "very well, what did you discover Soundwave?"

"Autobot rally point, Lord Megatron!" he replied.

Megatron gave a laughed manically, "Excellent I will fly to the location immediately, Soundwave take the ground troops and meet me at the location," he ordered.

"At once Lord Megatron!" replied Soundwave and left to rally his troops.

Megatron transformed as he flew into the air and as he disappeared from sight his cry echoes across Iacon, "I'm coming for you Autobots! I'm coming for you now!"


	4. Chapter 4

After of hours driving and by the time it had gone dark the trio arrived at what appeared an abandoned power station. Hound began to indicate into the power plant, he quickly disappeared from sight, Optimus, and Wheeljack stopped and turned,

"What is he doing?" Wheeljack asked,

"Not sure," replied Optimus, "However I think we should follow him." Optimus began to follow Hound into the plant quickly followed by Wheeljack, they descended the road into the plant until they found Hound who was scanning the building incredibly thoroughly. The others two transformed, "What are you doing," asked Wheeljack. Hound stopped scanning but did not answer the question "Someone's here," he whispered,

"Who?" asked Wheeljack.

"Not sure, scan didn't say."

Optimus nodded, "Alright," he whispered, "we'll have to split up."

The others nodded and began to walk in different directions, Optimus headed for the upper levels, Hound for the furnaces on the lower level and Wheeljack walked through a maze of pipes until he entered the generator room. Wheeljack turned on his headlamps and examined the room; it was very bare and untidy. Around the wall was computer consoles and screens, none were working except the main screen in the centre which was showing several map locations. The only other object in the room was the huge generator tower which as Wheeljack expected was silent, "Might nick a few pieces that might come in handy," he mumbled to himself. He removed the hatch and looked, all the chips were in place wires were in place, "Hmm" he thought to himself. Suddenly something dawned on him and he stood bolt upright, it was not possible but the generator was still operational.

"HA! HA!" the laughed echoed throughout the room.

Wheeljack drew his gun, "Who are you!" he asked.

"HA! HA!" came the laugh again.

Wheeljack spoke into his com-link, "Wheeljack to Optimus," he waited, "Come in Optimus."

There was nothing but static, "There's no way of contacting your friends there is a dampening field around this room," the voice was closer now.

"Where are you?" Wheeljack asked again.

There was no reply this time instead Wheeljack looked up to the balcony where a figure had appeared, "who are you?" Wheeljack asked again. The huge figure moved out of the shadows, he was huge, gigantic and seemingly overpowering. His dark blue painted body seemed to camouflage him in the light coming in from the holes in the roof. He loomed over Wheeljack and stared at him with his one large yellow eye. Wheeljack was frozen with fear and was temporarily speechless unsure what to say. The anonymous transformer raised his right hand towards in what Wheeljack assumed was a handshake and in response raised his right hand.

"I…I'm Wheeljack," he said nervously,

"Shockwave, the doombringer."

Wheeljack looked down at Shockwave's right arm, his hand was gone and had been replaced with a large cannon which was raised at Wheeljack's chest, suddenly Shockwave fired the cannon at point blank range sending Wheeljack straight through the air crashing into the wall 50 metres away. Wheeljack looked down; he had severe damage to his lower left chest. Shockwave began to approach Wheeljack each step crashing his foot to the floor. Wheeljack tried to move but he couldn't his circuits were fried, the blue, one-eyed giant was getting closer and closer with his cannon raised ready to deliver the fatal shot. Suddenly the roar of engines sounded as a red and blue truck, green jeep jumped of the balcony, transformed, and both landed swiftly on their feet, It was Optimus. "Get up my friend," he said, "we must get out of here now."

"I can't move" Wheeljack replied.

Optimus heard noises coming to from the hole, Shockwave he was getting back up. Optimus threw Wheeljack over his shoulder and ran from the room pursued by their enemy. "Hound Evacuate!" he screamed into his com-link as he ran towards the location of his trailer, by this time they were near and Optimus could see Hound in the fury of bullets standing with his gun drawn ready to fire on his leaders order.

"FIRE!"

Suddenly bullets were firing in every direction making vision almost impossible, as soon as they reached Hound; Wheeljack was thrown roughly into the trailer. Optimus transformed and linked up behind the cover of Hound before he also transformed and they hit the road as fast as they possibly could. They drove as fast they could; it was not the factory was long gone from sight that anyone dared to speak.

"Do you think we lost him Boss-Bot?" Hound asked, but the Optimus could not hear him over a loud noise of a jet which had appeared in their rear mirrors. "Who's that boss?"

"Shockwave transform!" side the jet and with one motion, the jet became the equally dangerous assassin. "Time to die Autobots!" he bellowed and with a one shot he blasted them all from the ground and over the cliff edge.

Shockwave landed next to the cliff and watched as his enemies fell further until he could no longer see them laughing at them all the way.

Shockwave looked to the sky, "the Autobots are all but gone, next step: Megatron" and with another quick flash he transformed and flew through the air towards Iacon.


End file.
